dominacion mundial
by zanavalu
Summary: tyson a derrotado a broklin pero lejos de lograr la destruccion de bega, esta a dominado el mundo, seran capaces los bladebrakers y sus amigos de lograr derrotarla? kaiXrei,
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que les guste esta historia.

La luna llena resplandecía de manera especial esa noche, otorgándole un toque muy romántico a la cena de un par de sombras que lentamente eran iluminadas por el resplandor de la luna. El cabello bicolor del chico mas alto quedo al descubierto a l igual que la sonrisa llena de calidez que se formaba en sus labios al observar al tierno chico frente a el, quien tenia sus labios entre abiertos, un suave y ligero rubor en sus mejillas y en sus preciosos y dorados ojos se podía apreciar un brillo muy especial y encantador, poniendo celosa incluso a la luna llena que observaba la tierna escena. El suave y brillante cabello negro caía sobre su rostro enmarcándolo y logrando que el Neko se viera a un mas hermoso de lo normal.

Kai sonrió mas ampliamente para después abrazar tiernamente al chico que tenía frente a el, y es que en verdad aun no podía creer que después de tantos problemas estuvieran al fin juntos y además de que el neko le amaba, como el lo hacia; y lo mas importante es que hubiera aceptado volver con el des pues de aquella ruptura tan dolorosa.

Rei se separa lentamente de kai mientras comenzaba a dibujar figuras con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de este. El ruso bicolor al sentir el suave contacto de rei sobre su pecho se volvió hacia el neko y pregunto un poco confundido .- ¿Qué sucede neko?.- el rubor en las mejillas de rei aumento, mientras abría un poco mas sus suaves y finos labios. – es solo que me preguntaba… este que si tu ¿Me amas?- dijo el neko mientras en sus ojos se formaba un brillo especial y su mirada se cruzaba con los ojos color carmín de kai. el ruso asintió mientras se sonrojaba por primera vez en esa noche.- ¡claro que lo hago, te amo con pasión! – Dijo kai atrayendo a rei hacia el, el neko apoyo su rostro en el pecho de kai.- kai… - volvió a hablar el pelinegro con un poco de temor en su voz- ¿Cómo sabré si un día me dejas de amar?.- pregunto tímidamente el neko, mientras que kai sonreía tiernamente.- si un día… te dejara de amar (cosa que todos dudamos) dejaría de portar mis triángulos azules…, pero sabes que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar de hacerlo, de dejar de amarte.- dijo kai para después hacerle a rei la misma pregunta.- ¿Cómo sabré cuando tu dejes de amarme?- el neko comenzó a hablar- el día en que me deshaga por completo de mi coleta… pero al igual que tu ese día nunca llegara.- el neko levanto su rostro para después depositar un tierno y suave beso en los labios del ruso. – te amo kai…- dijo el neko. – yo también te amo, rei.

Kai sonrió tristemente hacia unas semanas de esa cita. De aquel momento tan especial con su amado neko, pero ahora en ese momento no significaba nada mas que un lindo recuerdo y es que su tonta obsesión por pelear con takao lo había orillado a unirse a bega, y así lo había hecho, pero el no contaba que rei iría a verlo, al principio al verlo allí de pie frente a el se alegro bastante, pero la expresión en el rostro del chino no era de alegría sino todo lo contrario, kai aun recordaba las ultimas palabras que rei le había dicho en ese momento.- lo siento kai, pero el día que te uniste a bega no solo abandonaste el equipo… ¡ABANDONASTE NUESTRA RELACION!.- kai suspiro nuevamente y es que un día después de que tyson derrotara a blookin , kai había ido en busca de rei para aclarar la situación, pero para horror de kai y sorpresa del resto de los blade breakers el chino lo había rechazado para justo después anunciar que se iría a china y no tenia pensado cuando regresar.

Kai volvió a suspirar mas fuertemente llamando la atención de tyson y max que estaban en el mismo lugar que el, en el mismo infierno que el. Y es que hace apenas dos días que bega había vuelto a tomar el control de la ciudad, y de que manera había convencido a todo el mundo con videos falsos de que todos sus opositores habían aceptado "unirse" a bega para ayudar a esta a lograr que el bey blade alcanzara niveles nunca vistos. Asi que cuando ellos fueron secuestrados a nadie les extraño su desaparición. Kai suspiro una ultima vez mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a max que como cada noche desde su secuestro sollozaba silenciosamente en un rincón de la celda. Pasando entre hilari y kenny llego al fin donde se encontraba Max siendo consolado por tyson. – Vamos viejo, no llores, no le des gusto a ese mugroso de Boris.- decía el moreno mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda como señal de apoyo.- kai se acerco al rubio y revolvió su cabello.- anda max, se valiente encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí.- dijo mientras esbozaba su característica sonrisa. Max sonrió mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza y es que el no era el único al que habían secuestrado estaban los chicos de su equipo y justo enfrente de su celda se encontraban los all Star, o al menos casi todos y es que rick había logrado escapar.

Al ver al rubio sonreír kai también lo hizo mientras observaba a través de sus barrotes a los chicos que estaban frente a el, según lo que ellos habían comentado cuando ellos estaban de visita en una feria los fueron rodeando poco a poca hasta que ya no pudieron escapar y en cuanto a rick el chico se había perdido de vista minutos antes, por quedarse en una tienda de música. Kai aparto la mirada de la celda para enfocarla sobre sus propios compañeros de equipo, con ellos bega no había sido tan discretas es mas habían sido muy descarados, habían entrado a la fuerza en la casa, sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron sobre kai que en ese momento era el mas alto y fuerte dentro del edificio, habiéndolo controlado agarraron a Max y compañía excepto a daichi que había logrado escapar entrando a las ventilas de la casa, para después de salir de ahí, logrando que ni los blade breakers ni bega supieran de su paradero.

Súbitamente las luces que iluminaban los fríos pasillos se apagaron al mismo tiempo, como todos los días que llevaban ahí, anunciando que los prisioneros debían dormir. Lentamente cada uno de los chicos comenzó a caer en un profundo sueño, cada uno anhelando ser libres.

El silencio hasta ese momento se extendía por los fríos pasillos fue roto por el sonido de voces apagadas, y por el sonido de unos bultos que caían, seguido por unas pocas quejas que pronto se apagaron. Kai abrió los ojos tratando de ver lo que pasaba ahí afuera, pero no lo consiguió. " tal vez si rei estuviera aquí, el habría podido ver" pensó el ruso recordando que el neko se caracterizaba por poder ver en la oscuridad, como los gatos.

La incertidumbre aumento hasta que finalmente amaneció y la poca luz que entraba por las reducidas ventanas iluminaban el lugar, kai comenzó a revisar a los nuevos inquilinos de la celda contigua a la de los all star, todos con ropa china y con piel moreno, el que mas resaltaba era el chico de gran tamaño que no era otra persona mas que gary de los withe tigres, kai abrió los ojos dejando que la sorpresa se reflejara en estos, se puso de pie y se apoyo en los barrotes para comenzar a llamar a su adorado neko, tenia que verlo, tenia que saber que estaba bien.- rei, rei… rei… responde por favor.- llamo kai con insistencia.- rei no esta aquí.- dijo una voz seria que provenía del fondo de la celda.- ¿Qué no esta?¿quieres decir que logro escapar?.- pregunto el ruso con una pizca de esperanza en su voz.- de cierta manera así es…- dijo li con tristeza.- ¿de cierta manera? ¿a que te refieres Li?.- pregunto preocupado el ruso, li se levanto y avanzo hacia los barrotes que impedían que escapara, dejando ver las marcas de los golpes sobre su cuerpo, el ruso palideció al verlo.- a que rei es libre ahora, por que esta muerto…- dijo el pelinegro mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

¡ESTA MUERTO¡

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿Que les pareció, espero que les guste…


	2. Chapter 2

¿de cierta manera? ¿a que te refieres Li?.- pregunto preocupado el ruso, li se levanto y avanzo hacia los barrotes que impedían que escapara, dejando ver las marcas de los golpes sobre su cuerpo, el ruso palideció al verlo.- a que rei es libre ahora, por que esta muerto…- dijo el pelinegro mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

¡ESTA MUERTO¡.- grito li, las lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Lentamente se acerco a los barrotes y se apoyo en estos con ambas manos, para después comenzar hablar.-

Flash back

Hacia unas horas que los white tigres habían llegado a su aldea, a lo largo del camino el neko se había mostrado sumamente serio y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Li avanzo hasta llegar a su lado y comenzó a hablar.-¿estás seguro que no volver con kai es lo mejor para ti… es solo que.- dijo li que fue interrumpido por rei que ya había perdido su característico autocontrol y en ese momento se veía sumamente exaltado.- ¡¿ES SOLO QUE!- grito rei.- claro que me duele el no estar con kai; por que todavía lo amo y mucho… pero simplemente no pude lanzarme a sus brazos, no puedo entregarle mi corazón para que lo rompa nuevamente… oh li…- agrego el neko mientras las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos dorados, al fin rodaban libres por sus mejillas. El pelinegro mayor suspiro para después sonreír tristemente cuando a su hermanito se le metía una idea a la cabeza, nadie podía sacársela.

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían llegado a la aldea cuando li y compañía se encontraban en las orillas del a selva que rodeaba a la aldea, estaban todos de pie despidiendo ah rei, quien se internaría en la selva. Todos sonreían al igual que el neko. Rei se mostraba sumamente tranquilo y es que el no iba solo, ya que a diferencia de viajes anteriores no solo driguer lo acompañaba, esta vez lo acompañaban las bestias bit de todos sus compañeros.

Li agito su mano mientras gritaba.- ¡cuídate hermano y regresa con bien!.- el neko sonrió. – claro que lo haré,- lentamente el neko se interno en la selva, los white tigres se quedaron en el mismo lugar sin moverse, observando hasta que la figura del neko se perdió en la espesura de la selva. La sonrisa de li desapareció, el sabia que el neko iba a estar bien ya que esa no era la primera vez que rei se internaba a las profundidades de la selva en busca de un templo sagrado y en compañía de las bestias guardianas de la aldea. Y todo para purificar a estas ultimas ya que últimamente habían estado presentes en un sin numero de batallas y todo por que este era el único que podía llevar a cabo la ceremonia no solo por ser el acompañante de driguer sino por su naturaleza equilibrada y neutra que tanto le caracterizaba. Aun con todo eso a su favor li no podía dejar de sentir preocupación por su amigo, casi hermano.

Un par de días después la aldea fue atacada por la gente de bega, pero los chicos no tenían sus blades por lo que no tuvieron otra opción que defenderte peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Al paso de unos minutos cuando la balanza pareció inclinarse a favor de bega el sonido de un blade interrumpió el encuentro por que llamo la atención de los white tigres y los enviados de bega. Li sonrio cuando vio a la persona que había lanzado el blade, no era otra mas que su querido hermano, era rei. Con su llegada la situación se inclinaría a su favor, o eso pensó li, pero eso estaba lejos de pasar, por que al ver a rei ahí de pie, los agentes de bega se lanzaron al ataque del neko, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al resto de los white tigres, pero rei si lo hizo dio un gran salto hacia atrás, hacia la orilla del risco donde se encontraba la aldea, el neko no se percato de el explosivo que uno de los agentes de bega había lanzado en esa dirección y si lo hizo fue muy tarde por que este exploto y el cuerpo del neko se precipitó al vació…

Fin del flash back…

- por más que esos sujetos buscaron el cuerpo de rei…- dijo li con el dolor marcado en cada uno de sus palabras.- y todo para asegurarse de que nuestro querido hermano estuviera muerto…- li levanto la mirada para encontrarla con kai.- pero… nadie sobrevive a una caída como esa… ni siquiera rei.- habiendo dicho esto desvió la mirada, y es que no soporto ver como reacciono el equipo de rei, como hilary y kenny se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar… como tyson maldecía una y otra vez a Boris, como Max comenzaba a negar lo que estaba pasando y como kai golpeaba una y otra vez la pared con sus puños, tratando de menguar el dolor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le rompía el corazón en pedazos, dejándolo vació por dentro..

En otro lado de la ciudad una señora mayor con cabellos blancos recogidos en un chongo y con una sonrisa calida adornando su rostro y que hace juego con sus calidos y amables ojos cafés, caminaba por el pasillo con una charola con desayuno, desde la cocina hasta el comedor que era bastante amplio pero al mismo tiempo acogedor donde la esperaba un niño de piel morena y cabellos rojos (o naranjas).- buenos días, pequeño daichi…


	3. Chapter 3

En otro lado de la ciudad una señora mayor con cabellos blancos recogidos en un chongo y con una sonrisa calida adornando su rostro y que hace juego con sus calidos y amables ojos cafés, caminaba por el pasillo con una charola con desayuno, desde la cocina hasta el comedor que era bastante amplio pero al mismo tiempo acogedor donde la esperaba un niño de piel morena y cabellos rojos (o naranjas).- buenos días, pequeño daichi.-dijo con dulzura la amable anciana.- buenos días,- respondió el pequeño pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios y es que todavía no lograba hacerlo como el acostumbraba, y aunque pudiera no lo haría por que aun recordaba claramente como sus queridos compañeros de equipo habían sido atrapados por bega y el en la confusión no solo había logrado escapar sino que se había llevado consigo los blades de sus amigos, ya que estos se encontraban en el cuarto del jefe siendo reparados.

Flash back

El pelirrojo corría por las calles sin rumbo fijo, el solo quería huir cuando sintió que unos brazos lo sujetaban, y en ese momento cubrían su boca con una de sus manos; el agarre era firme, pero aun así no le lastimaba. El pequeño daichi comenzó a forcejear ya que su orgullo no le permitía ser atrapado de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

calma daichi…- dijo el chico que lo sujetaba de una manera tan suave y familiar, que el pelirrojo se tranquilizo casi inmediatamente. Después de unos minutos cuando el ambiente se encontraba mas tranquilo los fuertes brazos que le mantenían aprisionado finalmente lo liberaron, permitiéndole a daichi dar la vuelta y encontrarse con el chico que le había "atrapado". Su piel era apiñonada, tan parecida a la de rei pensó el pequeño al verlo, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de kai y a la vez tan diferentes, y es que el color era el mismo salvo que los ojos de ese chico le brindaban tranquilidad y confianza, por ese brillo tan peculiar; su cabello era tan negro y brillante como el de rei, pero también era muy corto, tan corto que apenas le cubría su frente y lograba enmarcar su fino rostro.

Al darse cuenta de que daichi se había tranquilizado el chico sonrió tan tiernamente que el pequeño pelirrojo no tubo mas opción que regresarle la sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando el chico de cabellos azabaches tomo a daichi en sus brazos y con un gran salto llego a un techo y comenzó su camino sobre estos hasta llegar a un gran edificio de dos pisos, al parecer era un asilo de ancianos, el chico entro por la puerta que había en el techo.

Fin del flash back

De todo eso hacían tres días y en ese tiempo daichi había descubierto muchas cosas de ese lugar, la primera y mas importante era el hecho de que en ese lugar estaban todos los chicos que habían logrado escapar del control de bega y no solo eso, sino que tenia un sótano enorme donde el chico que le había ayudado entrenaba a los rebeldes.

Tu desayuno se enfría, daichi.- dijo la sra.- oh, gracias sra dickenson.- dijo el pequeño para después comer animadamente "en honor a tyson".

El sonido de unos suaves pasos interrumpió el ruido que provocaban los cubiertos al chocar, la anciana se volvió hacia el joven que caminaba hacia ellos.- joven ryan, venga a desayunar.- dijo amablemente al joven de cabellos negros y ojos rubíes, al verlo daichi sonrió animadamente y es que al día siguiente de haber llegado, descubrió algo en el chico que nadie mas lograba ver, y eso le hacia feliz ,ese seria su pequeño secreto… y no lo compartiría con nadie, después de todo Ryan era un "gran amigo… el chico sonrió de una manera tierna con un toque un poco sensual.- claro, y también el resto de los chicos.- dijo el pelinegro.

Todo mundo comía animadamente principalmente un chico con una férula en su brazo de cabellos rojizos animaba a su compañero para que le diera de comer en la boca, fue entonces que el sonido de un celular interrumpió el almuerzo. Ryan se levanto de la manera mas discreta como le fue posible, pero aun así logro captar la atención del chico que ayudaba a comer al pelirrojo con la férula. Sus ojos violetas observaban atentamente las acciones de su "entrenador". Ryan atendió la llamada.- buenos días.- dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular, esta sonaba elegante y noble.- ¿Cómo va todo por allá?.- dijo robert mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, observando como los magestics entrenaban fuertemente.- va muy bien, esta noche podremos entrar a bega.- dijo con un toque de alegría en su voz el pelinegro, que termino por contagiar aunque fuese un poco al chico europeo.- me alegro. Esta noche tienen que sacar a Los White tigres, all star y los bladebreakers de ese lugar.- dijo con un toque serio al final. El corazón del chico pelinegro se acelero al escuchar nombrar a los equipos que el tenia que salvar, todos ellos significaban tanto para el; realmente se habían ganado su cariño y respeto por la manera en que se enfrentaron ante bega, definitivamente eran algo mas que solo compañeros…- ¡RYAN!. Por favor cuídate - dijo el europeo alzando la voz.-no podemos perder a nadie mas…- agrego en un murmullo tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz. El pelinegro se percato de esto y sonrió tristemente el sabia a lo que se refería robert, se refería a rei kon.- No te fallare.- dijo el pelinegro para después colgar. Sus orbes rubíes brillaban con determinación, el vengaría a rei kon, el salvaría a los bladebreakers, a los all star y por supuesto a los white tigres.

El chico de ojos violáceos sonrió de una manera triunfante, aunque ryan se escudara detrás de esa mascara de chico perfecto y amable, no logro evitar que el viera a través de el, que le viera realmente y descubriera el por que hacia eso por unos "compañeros bey luchadores" que según esto apenas conocía.

Mientras los chicos desayunaban alegremente, en bega detrás de las frías barras metálicas que impedían la huida de los chicos, ocurría algo extraño y fuera de la rutina diaria, los integrantes de los white tigres habían sido sacados de su celda al igual que dos miembros de los all Star y los habían conducido por el largo pasillo hasta una puerta… detrás de la que ahora solo se podían escuchar los gritos de estos como muestra de que estaban ahí. Kai cerro sus dientes fuertemente haciéndolos rechinar, seguramente estaban torturándolos… Max cubría sus oídos y es que al escuchar los gritos estaba seguro de que lo que les estuvieran haciendo era muy malo. Tyson gritaba una y otra vez "¡BORIS! ¡DEJALOS EN PAZ! ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!- kenny se abrazaba a si mismo en un rincón mientras que hilary trataba de tranquilizarlo, Michael y emily, los miembros restantes de los all Star gritaban desesperadamente el nombre de sus compañeros, sin lograr nada.

La noche al fin llego, los gritos al fin habían cesado pero ahora solo reinaba el silencio y la incertidumbre que embargaba el corazón de todos los que estaban detrás de las barrotes y es que el estado de salud y la ubicación de li y compañía les era incierto. Las luces estaban apagadas permitiendo que la oscuridad se apoderara de cada rincón de ese frió lugar.

El ruso japonés creyó escuchar un sonido que provenía del pasillo, así que se levanto y camino hacia este, primero reviso el lado izquierdo y después el lado derecho, pero no vio nada, finalmente fijo su vista al frente y se encontró con un par de ojos color carmín observándole fijamente, el bicolor se sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. El chico sonrió al ver lo que había provocado en el ruso. Max y tyson se sorprendieron no por ver al chico pelinegro ahí, sino por la persona que lo acompañaba, los dos chicos estuvieron apunto de gritar de alegría pero el chico pelinegro se adelanto, como si leyera todos sus movimientos, como si conociera cada una de sus reacciones.- silencio.- dijo rápidamente y en un tono apenas audible, los dos chicos obedecieron.- venimos a liberarlos.- dijo una voz muy familiar. Tyson sonrió ampliamente y es que ver el al chico de cabellos violáceos de pie frente a ellos, al ver a bryan El presentimiento que le decía que no todos habían sido atrapados por Boris era verdad.

Bryan y ryan se colocaron espalda con espalda, rápidamente digitaron el código de la cerradura electrónica, todo al mismo tiempo. Ambas celdas se abrieron rápidamente y al mismo tiempo, los chicos salieron rápidamente para reunirse con ellos.

Bryan comenzó a hablar procurando no perder tiempo.- vamos, síganme.- dijo para después saltar hábilmente y entrar a una de las ventilas, ya ahí adentro lanzo una escalera echa a base de cuerda y pequeños trozos de madera. Bryan se hizo a un lado, para que todos pudieran avanzar detrás de un chico que se encontraba frente a ellos, el penúltimo en subir era kai, fue entonces cuando el chico de cabellos negros hablo.- ¿Dónde están los white tigres?- kai se detuvo en seco.- Boris se los llevo.- el chico palideció al escuchar eso. Kai continúo subiendo. No es que fuera un insensible. Pero la mejor manera de ayudar a los demás era logrando salir de ahí, y pensar un plan de rescate. El chico subió hábil y rápidamente las escaleras, en la ventila su rostro quedo muy cerca del ruso bicolor, este se sonrojo al percibir el suave aroma del chico. El pelinegro se volvió bruscamente hacia bryan.- voy a ir en busca del resto de los chicos.- dijo seriamente para después salir de la ventila.- bryan se asomo y le llamo.- espera ryan, no puedes ir.- dijo firmemente el ruso. Provocando que el pelinegro sonriera y se volviera a él.- no te estoy pidiendo permiso… bryan.- bryan se molesto.- no te lo estoy prohibiendo, es que eso no es parte del plan, de tu plan.- agrego bryan molesto.- pues tampoco lo era salir sin ellos.- dijo el pelinegro para después sonreír, kai se sorprendió esa sonrisa era tan familiar.

El pelinegro comenzó su camino para después perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo que se extendía frente a el. Bryan subió la cuerda para después colocar la tapa de la ventila en su lugar, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Esa acción del pelinegro, solo confirmo las sospechas de bryan. Y es que ese chico en verdad sufría por la ausencia de los white tigres…

Kai observo la escena, el chico pelinegro le resultaba tan familiar, había algo en el… sin duda era chino, de eso estaba seguro… ¿ acaso tendría alguna relación con rei y los white tigres?...

por "ordenes" de bryan kai comenzó a moverse a gatas en la dirección que habían seguido el resto de sus amigos. Al salir lo hicieron en un callejón muy solo y oscuro, kai estaba entre alegre y sorprendido, no solo bryan había escapado sino que también lo habían hecho spencer y steven… y el chico que los había guiado a la salida no era otro mas que miguel. Después de unos segundos en silencio steven finalmente hablo.- Tyson y hilary irán conmigo.- estos dos asintieron.- Max y kenny lo harán con migo.- dijo miguel seriamente. El pequeño rubio asintió mientras le extendía su mano a kenny, lo mejor seria ir unidos o eso pensaba el.-kai y Michael conmigo.- dijo spencer, estos dos asintieron al mismo tiempo, para después volverse a bryan y preguntarle con la mirada lo que el haría.- pues yo… debería ser la carnada, pero parece que ryan a tomado mi lugar.

Ryan abrió la puerta de una patada, sus ojos se afilaron mostrando su ira, al ver a Boris de pie frente a sus queridos amigos, sus queridos hermanos…

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste, la verdad me pase un poquito al subir el capitulo pasado tan cortito. Jejeje .. gomen aunque creo que este también esta algo corto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ya se que no tengo excusa, que soy una haragana (aunque en realidad creo que es pereza mental, jeje).

Capitulo 4

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando, max al fin sonreía. El ruso bicolor observaba con sus hermosos rubíes como sus compañeros hablaban alegremente con bryan que ya los había puesto al tanto de la situación y ahora solo les comentaba como ellos habían sido reclutados por el señor dickenson.

oye bryan, ese chico… el de anoche.- dijo tyson tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel chico pelinegro,- Ryan, ese es el nombre de ese chico, el señor dickenson fue quien lo trajo, un día simplemente apareció por esa puerta y se convirtió en un tipo de general o entrenador….- dijo bryan señalando la puerta que estaba al fondo de la habitación, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió de golpe y permitiendo apreciar la figura iluminada por la luz que entraba por esta.

Bryan sonrió dispuesto a levantarse para encontrarse cohn el chico pelinegro, pero todos los blade breakers, excepto Kai que solo se levanto, se lanzaron hacia el chico, que les miro sorprendido. Fue entonces que todos comenzaron a interrogarlo "¿estas bien?¿que paso?¿y los chicos?." El pelinegro abrió la boca respondiendo su ultima pregunta.- Enemigos…

-¿enemigos?.- repitieron todos al unísono.- si, ellos se han unido a bega.- dijo seriamente, para después avanzar entre los confundidos blade breakers, pero una mano se poso en el hombro de el pelinegro, deteniendo su andar.- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ELLOS NO SE UNIRIAN A BEGA!¡NO DESPUES DE LO QUE BORIS HIZO, NO DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HIZO A REI!- grito tyson, ocasionando que el chico pelinegro cerrara sus manos con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y es que la furia se apodero de el y no pudo controlarse.-¡CALMATE TYSON!.- grito el asiático.- yo… lo siento.—dijo tyson nervioso mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Y es que los ojos de ese chico se habían afilado y la manera en que le grito… el juraría que por unos momentos pudo ver a Rei en ese chico, y no solo el, todos los presentes opinaban igual.

Kai abrió sus rubíes mostrando la sorpresa que se reflejaban en estos, no solo por que por un unos momentos hubiera visto a rei, sino por que ahora el pelinegro derramaba silenciosas lagrimas.- debe ser algún tipo de control mental…- respondió el pelinegro entre sollozos.- li… el jamás, el no…- el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y es que había estado a punto de hablar de mas.

Bryan sonrió de manera triunfante, mientras que Kai estaba mas sorprendido todavía. Después de todo las sospechas que había hecho hasta hace unos minutos parecían correctas, ese chico era rei, su rei… el ruso bicolor se reprendió mentalmente solo eran sospechas y nada mas, además no quería ilusionarse por que así su corazón no se rompería. Pero eso se vino abajo cuando daichi entro corriendo por una puerta que estaba de un lado contrario por la que había entrado Ryan, con un gran salto se colgo del cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a hablar.-¡ pregunte en la entrada y me dijeron que ya habías llegado, estaba preocupado! ¡REI!.- el chico pelinegro dejo caer a daichi.

Todo mundo lo veía entre sorprendido y felices, todos excepto bryan que sonreía triunfante, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Fin del capitulo,

¿Qué les parecio?... ya todos saben que ryan es en realidad rei….

Gracias por sus reviews….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

La luz entraba por las ventanas a la sala de entrenamiento, en los ojos de tyson se podía apreciar la gran preocupación y confusión que en esos momentos lo invadían, y es que si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que sería rei quien le rompería el corazón a Kai y que en ese momento el y sus compañeros estarían tratando de consolarlo… y que rei los trataría de esa manera tan dura y cruel. El no lo habría creído, de hecho para estas alturas estaría riendo descontroladamente, seguramente llorando por reír tanto. Pero esa situación estaba lejos de ocurrir o que en ese momento el y sus amigos estaban tratando de animar al ruso bicolor. Que no había podido resistir mas la manera en que el chino lo había tratado… para el era como haberlo recuperado y perdido en ese mismo momento…

Flash back

Los ojos de kai se iluminaron notablemente, su corazón latía rápidamente inundado de alegría, haciendo que un color carmesí se alojara en sus mejillas, sobre sus características marcas azules. Avanzo lentamente hacia el neko, hacia su neko, le abrazo tiernamente, pudo percibir el suave aroma que rei desprendía, espero unos momentos que el neko le dedicara palabras de amor, que le dijera " kai ya estoy aquí, lamento llegar tarde". Pero no fue así… "No me toques"…- fue lo que dijo rei, con su voz fría y cargada de ira.

Kai lo soltó por la impresión de recibir esas palabras, sus ojos demostraban el daño que su neko le producían. Sus miradas se encontraron, los hermosos rubíes de kai llenos de amor, de dolor,… de confusión y los ojos rubíes que ahora poseía el neko, se afilaron nuevamente… "no me vuelvas a tocar, Hiwatari".- agrego pronunciando las palabras como si las escupiera. Para después liberarse completamente del abrazo de kai y avanzar hasta la puerta y perderse dentro de ella. Kai escondió su rostro detrás de su cabello, mientras cerraba sus puños.

Fin del flash back

Animo viejo, no se merece tus lagrimas.- dijo tyson.- tyson tiene razón, ese ya no es el Rei del que te enamoraste.- agrego Hilary,. Segura de si, y es que cuando vio a Rei, lo supo… sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes… y talvez ya nunca lo harían, en ese momento todo mundo se preguntaba que pudo haberle pasado a Rei. Las palabras de Hilary parecieron provocar un efecto en Kai.- creo que tienes razón… ese no es mi neko… además yo soy Kai Hiwatari… " ha dejado de amarme, a cumplido su promesa… se ha cortado el cabello, para demostrármelo." Además no es momento para andar lamentándome…- sonrió a sus amigos, en realidad el bicolor no sabia cuando se había vuelto tan abierto con ellos, tal vez desde que ese hizo pareja de Rei por primera vez, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba era el hecho de que gracias a ellos su dolor era mas soportable. Los chicos le sonrieron de vuelta.

La sensación que envolvia la habitación era de total confort y tranquilidad. Unos ojos rubíes observaban la escena, fruncio el ceño, los celos y la ira crecían en su ser. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiro profundamente para recuperar su ahora habitual expresión. Trato de alejar esos sentimientos de su ser y es que no podía culparles por sonreír solo por estar juntos. Entro a la sala de entrenamiento seguido por varios chicos entre ellos se encontraba daichi que podía darse cuenta perfectamente de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

-lamento interrumpir su tierna reunión.- dijo el pelinegro fríamente.- pero es momento del entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento dio comienzo y a diferencia de lo que Max y tyson pensaron este era mas duro del que alguna vez kai les hubiese impuesto en alguna ocasión. Durante el entrenamiento kai observaba al nuevo rei, disimuladamente y un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza "definitivamente ese no era su neko".

El entrenamiento dio fin, Rei los dejo libres a todos excepto a tala y a bryan, a quienes les estaba dando indicaciones para el entrenamiento de los días siguientes. Ya habiendo acabado el neko comenzó a lanzar su blade, como señal de que ellos ya podían marcharse.

-Rei.- llamo tala al pelinegro, pero este no respondió su atención estaba puesta en lanzar el blade una y otra vez, sin tomar en cuanta al pelirrojo que le llamaba una y otra vez, eso molesto a tala que tomo su lanzador y su blade y lo lanzo hacia el blade de Rei, produciendo un choque, ambos blades salieron volando a la mano de su respectivo dueño. El pelinegro se volvió hacia el pelirrojo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Kai regresaba a la sala de entrenamiento y todo por que había olvidado su bufanda, en realidad rogaba no encontrar a Rei… le dolía verlo de esa manera… al llegar se detuvo en la puerta observando la escena que allí se estaba llevando a cabo. Rei o ryan observaba un punto vacío de la habitaron ocasionando que tala perdiera el control.- ¡CON UN DEMONIO!¡¿Qué PASA CONTIGO REI KON!.ñ- grito el pelirrojo que tenia su rostro rojo, el pelinegro sonrió irónicamente..-_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_.- murmuró el neko para después alzar la voz con furia.-¡TE DIRE QUE PASA!...¡NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE!.- grito con odio…

-¿Qué?.- pregunto tala sorprendido- pero Rei, tu eres muy fuerte… no tienes por que…- ¿no tengo?.- pregunto con ira el neko interrumpiendo a tala.- por dios tala.- Rei se llevo sus manos a su rostro, estaba temblando.- no pude salvarlos… vi su cara de alegría… tenían fe en mi… yo fui muy débil… al caer por ese acantilado…- tala no lo podía creer y Kai tampoco el neko se culpaba por haber caído al acantilado, se culpaba de haber dejado a sus compañeros en ese lugar, aun sabiendo que era un milagro que estuviera con vida.- y también lo fui en bega….- dijo el neko interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los chicos…

Flash back.

El pelinegro siguió el pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta, la que tiro de una patada, para después entre y encontrarse de frente con boris, quien le sonrió ampliamente.-

buenas noches joven… es usted bienvenido.- dijo con su usual cortesía.- Mi nombre usted ya lo debe de saber, pero me temo que no se el suyo.- dijo viendo directamente a los ojos rubíes del pelinegro.- ryan… ryan kon.- dijo el chico fríamente ocasionando que boris sonriera.- ya veo… claro que puedo ver el parecido con el joven rei… pero también puedo ver las diferencias.- sonrió con satisfacción mientras recordaba que final había tenido el joven kon, pero el pelinegro también sonrió.- sabes… no estoy aquí para hablar contigo. Estoy aquí para llevarme al resto de los chicos.- boris se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada a las pantallas se encontró con celdas vacías, de no haber estado tan absorto con sus experimentos tal vez los habría detenido.

El pelinegro sonrió al ver el rostro de boris pero el gusto no duro demasiado ya que este se volvió a el con aire de superioridad.- puedes llevártelos… digo si ellos quieren.- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos, en ese momento de la sombra salieron 6 chicos, el pelinegro dio un paso hacia a tras eso no se lo esperaba.

Los chicos mostraron al pelinegro sus blades y le atacaron, el pelinegro también lanzo su blade, se defendía muy bien y después de unos momentos lo supo, sabía que el podía ganar, no, no solo podía sino que lo estaba haciendo… un brillo obscuro apareció en sus rubíes, y de no haber sido por la intervención de driger y el resto de las bestias bit, que estaban en su poder…

_Detente rei…-_ la sabia voz de driger sonó en su cabeza. "no lo haré… se que puedo ganar." Respondió el neko cuando una sonrisa maligna apareció en sus labios. –_claro que puedes ganar rei…-_dijo galeón con su voz severa, para después agregar .-_pero ¿A que precio? _

El pelinegro volvió la vista hacia sus antiguos compañeros; se horrorizo… sus amigos estaban sangrando, el los había herido y si seguía así seguramente… "oh dios mío ¡¿Qué he hecho!¡¿Qué pasa conmigo!... yo…"- el blade de Rei se detuvo para comenzar a girar en un mismo lugar.

Boris sonrió, ese chico era perfecto para su plan, lo veía en sus ojos… ese chico estaba perdido en la oscuridad… y aun así podía jugar de una manera extraordinaria.- Únete a mi,.- dijo Boris descaradamente.

El pelinegro se sorprendió de la propuesta de boris, fue en ese momento que su blade emitió un gran resplandor que cubrió toda la habitación… lo siguiente que el neko supo es que estaba fuera de bega.

Fin del flash back

lo ves rei, no eres débil. Tú mismo lo has dicho; podías ganar, de no ser por…- decía Tala, tratando de convencer al neko. Mientras tanto Kai y bryan sacaban sus propias conjeturas.- No lo entiendes, tala.- interrumpió el neko- eso solo te prueba lo débil que soy… este no soy yo… por dios, ¿que he hecho, se supone que soy un ser neutro… un ser que purifica a los guardianes de la aldea.-¿Neutro?¿purifica?¿de que hablas rei?.- pregunto tala , que cada momento que pasaba entendía menos.

Fin del capitulo.


	6. final

¿Neutral?¿Pacifico?¿De que hablas Rei?

Rei comenzó a hablar mientras sus ojos observaban un punto vació de la habitación- Cada generación nace una persona capaz de purificar a las bestias bits guardianas de la aldea.- los ojos del neko se afilaron dando a entender que el era esa persona.- debido a eso esa persona debe mantenerse en total equilibrio. ¿Oh dios que he hecho?.- los presentes le observaron confundidos.-

-¡Rei!¡Tú no has hecho nada!.- grito tala desesperado y es que podía ver claramente como los ojos del neko se perdían en la oscuridad.

-Claro que lo he hecho, he perdido la armonía, el equilibrio he perdido lo que me caracteriza y todo por egoísta, debí esperar… pero yo… en verdad quería salvar a li y compañía por eso utilice a driguer sin importarme mi estado, sin importarme la oscuridad que cegaba mi ser.-

-Rei.- hablo Tala.-

-La oscuridad de las bestias bit, no desaparece, esta nunca lo hace… simplemente pasa a otro ser.- dijo observando fijamente a tala. Kai abrió los ojos horrorizado, no podía ser… eso significaba que Rei.- ahora soy malvado, tala.- sonrió de manera irónica.- ahora mis ojos han cambiado, yo he cambiado.-

- Pero no eres malo… ¡Si lo fueras te habrías unido a Boris!.- dijo Tala con el nerviosismo marcado en cada palabra, Rei sonrió tiernamente, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.- inocente./ murmuro rei.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto tala, y es que no había escuchado lo que el neko había dicho.

- Aun eres demasiado inocente, tala. Tal vez ahora la oscuridad ocupe un gran lugar en mi corazón, pero eso no significa que no pueda pensar, yo jamás me uniría a Boris, no después del daño que le hizo a mis hermanos, además para que unirme a el si ustedes van a ganar el encuentro.

- Rei ¿Acaso tú?.- pregunto tala mientras el neko caminaba hacia la puerta, kai retrocedió unos pasos, para después recuperar su compostura y su habitual expresión. Y comenzó su camino a la sala de entrenamiento y fue en ese momento en que se encontró con Ryan, quien no le presto atención.

Kai entro a la sala de entrenamiento llamando la atención de los dos chicos ahí presentes, Tala sonrió levemente mientras se preguntaba " ¿Acaso kai había escuchado todo?" para después salir de ahí; y es que el no tenía intenciones de dejar que el pelinegro se fuera de esa manera.

El ruso- japonés observo a tala dejar la sala de entrenamientos, seguramente iría tras Ryan, la verdad que ese chico tenía razón, tala era demasiado transparente y ese que todas sus emociones y pensamientos se reflejaban en su rostro. Y en ese momento se notaba lo inconforme que estaba con las explicaciones de ryan. De su neko, kai sacudió su cabeza "Ex neko, es chico era rei, pero no su rei". Lo mejor para el seria resignarse e intentar olvidar al chino.

Bryan salio de su transe al ver a kai, se acerco a su amigo y le sonrío tristemente mientras murmuraba.- lo siento.- kai abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Por qué lo sientes?.- pregunto un poco confundido.- la verdad lamento que hayas perdido a Rei…- se detuvo Bryan por unos segundos, para después agregar para corregirse a si mismo..- No, que rei se haya perdido en la oscuridad.- después de eso el ruso pelilavanda camino deteniéndose en la puerta, apoyo su mano izquierda en el marco y se volvió hacia kai.- Nos vemos mañana alas cinco a m; yo los entrenare.- dijo bryan a lo que kai reacciono rápidamente.-

¡Espera!... ¿has dicho nos vemos mañana? Tu nos vas a entrenar ¿y Ryan?.- kai pregunto esto muy a su pesar y es que aunque le costara aun se preocupaba mucho por rei o ryan.

Rei, nos vera en la batalla final.- soltó bryan con una pequeña sonrisa para después salir de la habitación, kai se quedo observando el punto donde bryan había estado mientras una sonrisa llena de alegría se formaba en sus finos y sensuales labios, mientras la esperanza se apoderaba de su corazón.

El pelinegro se había internado en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras caminaba hacia aquel hermoso lago… el lago donde el y kai… el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza, y es que no estaba ahí para recordar sus momentos "románticos" con Kai; la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar era mas importante… tal vez ese lugar no fuera el templo en las profundidades del bosque que rodeaba la aldea; pero era lo suficientemente tranquilo para llevar acabo su plan, el pelinegro metió su pie al agua fría.

Los chicos se habían levantado temprano esa mañana; pero hacia rato que el entrenamiento había terminado. Es mas la tarde hacia rato que había caído y ahora todos se encontraban preparándose para el gran golpe… esa noche bega caería. El ruso bicolor se encontraba mas serio de lo normal; se encontraba de pie dentro del baño frente al espejo con un maquillaje del color de su piel en mano. (no piensen mal) Estaba confundido, no quería borrarse sus triángulos, y es que si lo hacia significaba cumplir con algo que el no sentía pero si no lo hacia estaría arriesgando a sus compañeros por que Boris lo reconocería. Y es que parte de la estrategia de los chicos era vestirse y actuar igual hasta el momento de la batalla, de esa forma Boris no idearía un plan para enfrentarlos y si lo hacia lo haría para enfrentar una pantalla. Así que haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dictaba su corazón. Kai cubrió sus tatuajes; no solo para protegerse el sino también proteger a todos y poder llevar a cabo su meta de vencer a bega.

Los chicos se infiltraron a bega, atacando de manera ágil y silenciosa deshabilitando de esta manera las diferentes areas de bega; y para cuando Boris se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, los únicos "seguidores" disponibles eran los White tigres y el resto de los all star, pero a pesar de eso la batalla era pareja. Boris sonrió había algo que los "Rebeldes" ignoraban y eso era que sus "Seguidores" pelearían hasta las ultimas consecuencias, sin detenerse a pensar en el daño que estaban recibiendo sus cuerpos.

La batalla se intensificaba aun mas, todos los ataques de los chicos chocaron ocasionando que la tensión aumentara y es que parecía faltar mucho para decidir quien era el ganador. En ese momento el sonido pareció abandonar la sala de entrenamiento y lo único que se escucho fue un terrible rugido, tan terrible como un trueno, que sacudió todo el lugar para después ser seguido por un gran resplandor que cegó a todos durante unos momentos. Cuando todos los presentes abrieron los ojos se encontraron con una persona dentro de la habitación.

Kai no lo podía creer… el chico que estaba enfrente… su coleta se mecía suavemente al igual que sus ropas chinas; el cabello que cubría sus brillantes orbes doradas se movía lentamente permitiendo que sus finos rasgos quedaran al descubierto… era Rei, Su Rei, el que se encontraba de pie frente a el.

El neko murmuro algo que la mayoría no entendió por tratarse de chino "Ya estoy aquí, hermanos", lanzo su blade, cerro sus ojos concentrándose en lo que llevaría a cabo, el blade emitió un gran brillo que envolvió al neko y a los presentes… ese gran fulgor se dividió en 5 hazes de luz, cada uno tomo un color y una dirección diferente, el primero era negro (galeon) y se dirigió hacia li, entrando a su cuerpo, el segundo era rosa(galux) e hizo lo mismo que galeón pero esta vez hacia mariah, el tercero era Azul y se dirigió a Kevin, el cuarto era Naranja y se dirigió a Gary y el ultimo era blanco con destellos verdes(Driguer) y se dirigió a los dos chicos de los all star. Todos los chicos cayeron al suelo, miraban a todos lados completamente confundidos y es que no recordaban muy bien lo que había sucedido.

Las luces terminaron, rei sonrió débilmente, mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de mantenerse en equilibrio, y tal vez lo habría logrado de no haber visto a Boris….

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, las orbes doradas del neko se tiñeron de rojo, una sonrisa torcida aprecio en su rostro y una idea cruzo por su mente "La venganza, le haría sentir a Boris en carne propia le dolo que habían sentido sus hermanos y la desesperación de la que habían sido presa sus compañeros y amigos". El neko sonrió malignamente mineras su largo cabello desaparecía… mientras su delicada y tranquila figura desaparecía para darle paso a la elegante y fuerte figura de Ryan. Kai dio un paso hacia atrás,¿Qué sucedía con su neko?.

Ryan salto hasta el lado contrario de la habitación, y siguió a Boris a través de una fría puerta de metal, que conducía a los laboratorios, llenos de tubos de ensayos enormes y de brazos mecánicos por todos lados. Cuando Ryan entro recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Boris que lejos de amedrentarlo lo hizo enfurecer a una mas, El pelinegro estiro su brazo encontrando el cuello de Boris, apretó fuertemente… Boris palideció ese chico era demasiado fuerte, casi no podía respirar… en un intento desesperado por huir Boris pateo a Ryan, logrando que este lo soltara y que se confundiera, los ojos de Ryan volvían a ser dorados y su largo cabello estaba apareciendo. Boris aprovecho este momento de "cambio" y se lanzo hacia el neko, quien en un intento por defenderse lanzo a Boris lejos de el…

Rei se horrorizo, se encontraba sentado en el suelo temblando incontrolablemente mientras llevaba sus nerviosas y finas manos a su rostro… que en ese momento se encontraba cubierto de un liquido rojo, sintió la sustancia con sus delicados dedos… y comenzó a gritar…

Kai corría hacia donde se encontraba rei, cada vez mas preocupado al oír los gritos que este daba; al entrar el ruso se encontró con el neko en el suelo, gritando y al borde de la histeria. Kai le abrazo fuertemente sin importarle nada más- shhh… cálmate rei.- decía suavemente el ruso.

Al escuchar la voz del ruso el neko comenzó a hablar de manera entrecortada- oh… kai… ¿Qué he hecho?... soy una persona horrible…- rei enfrento su rostro al de kai, y después sonrió.- tienes razón al ya no amarme…- kai se horrorizo por las palabras de rei y le abrazo mas fuerte contra su pecho, mientras observaba a Boris frente a el… entendiendo a lo que se refería rei… Boris estaba muerto, había quedado incrustado en uno de los brazos por medio del cual había hecho tanto daño. El abrazo de kai se volvió más fuerte y fue ahí cuando sintió como el neko se desvanecía en sus brazos.

Con sumo cuidado tomo al neko entre sus brazos y lo saco de aquella horrible habitación, al salir se encontró con todos su compañeros ayudando a los heridos y desubicados a reincorporarse, tala ayudaba a Li, bryan a Mariah, Max a Kevin, Miguel, tyson y kenny a gary y así seguían ayudándose los unos a los otros. Daichi al ver a kai cargando a rei, avanzo hacia ellos.-

¿qué le paso a rei?¿y Boris?¿esta ahí adentro?.- pregunto el pequeño con la intención de entrar a la habitación, kai se movió prohibiéndole la entrada, y es que no podía permitir que Daichi fuera testigo de algo tan horroroso.

Bryan observo fijamente a kai y a rei, dándose cuenta de la sangre que goteaba del brazo del segundo y con la mirada le pregunto por si rei era el herido, pero al ver la negativa de kai, bryan comprendió lo sucedido y desvió la mirada….

Habían pasado varios dias desde que bega había sido destruida y la bba había tomado el control del sus antiguas instalaciones, le sr dickenson se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de su oficina… estaba feliz por que bega hubiese caído pero no estaba conforme con el precio que tubo que pagar uno de sus protegidos… y ese era el manchar sus manos con la muerte de Boris, si bien no fue de manera intencional y en defensa propia. Lo mas seguro es que el neko se sintiera sucio el resto de su vida…

Los chicos se encontraban en la mansión hiwatari (si preguntan el por que es por que no cabían en casa de tyson), tyson, max, daichi, kenny y Kevin se encontraban jugando por todo el jardín de la mansión, Michael y compañía jugando básquet y Mariah, emili y Hilary hablando de cosas de chicas. Mientras que Kai, Bryan, Robert, Tala y li hablaban seriamente o mejor dicho Li explicaba la situación del neko.

.- Como ya saben, rei era el encargado de purificar a las bestias bit, No mejor dicho, rei recibía todos esos malos sentimientos que estas albergaban en su ser…- todos se horrorizaron.-

-¡Pero eso es injusto!.- grito kai.

-Kai tiene razón, no solo es injusto en deshonroso que las bestias bit de tu pueblo no acepten sus propios pensamientos aunque sean oscuros… ellas deben saber lidiar con sus propios seres.- dijo robert visiblemente ofendido e indignado.

-¡Yo se que no es justo!- grito li, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.- pero los ancianos de la aldea son muy severos y lo hacen para proteger según ellos a la aldea…-

-¿Proteger?.- pregunto tala.-

-ya entiendo…- hablo bryan interrumpiendo a li.- ellos le temen a las bestias bit… temen que ellas se vuelvan contra la aldea; es por eso que las purifican constantemente.-

-entonces rei, todavía tiene que…- dijo tala preocupado.

-¡No, el ya no tiene!- grito li.- el ahora es libre de esa responsabilidad y todo por…-

Li fue interrumpido por Tala.- ¿Acaso es por lo de Boris?¿es por que el se "ensucio"? y ¡por eso no te sirve!.-

¡No digas eso!¡Rei no esta sucio!.- reclamo Kai.

NO, no es por eso.- dijo li seriamente mientras observaba la ventana para apreciar el hermoso cielo azul.- es por que Driguer y las demás bestias bit han aceptado lidiar con sus propios sentimientos sean blancos u oscuros, no quieren que nadie mas vuelva a sufrir lo que rei

Y ¿eso quiere decir que?.- pregunto kai,

Que ellos han recuperado su propia oscuridad, retirándola de rei, y es que al fin han comprendido que donde hay luz, también hay sombras… que son una dualidad. El bien y el mal… en un solo ser brindándole equilibrio.

Kai sonrió aliviado, rei era libre… esa era la parte buena, la mala era que el neko se negaba acercarse a nadie y eso le incluía a él y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que se la pasaba dentro del estanque de la mansión hiwatari tratando de quedar mas limpio…

Esa tarde el cielo azul y claro había quedado en el olvido, ya que unas grandes y oscuras nubes ocupaban su lugar, el viento soplaba fuertemente con ráfagas frías y cortantes. Kai recorría su gran mansión tratando de encontrar al neko, pero lo único que encontró fue a sus "invitados" muy a gusto alrededor de la chimenea en la sala de estar tomando chocolate caliente. Muy amiguis todos hablando animadamente; pero no había rastro de rei, eso le preocupo, pero se preocupo aun mas cuando encontró la puerta que daba al jardín abierta de par en par.

Kai salio corriendo por esta cuando la tormenta comenzó, cuando llego al estanque se detuvo en seco; el neko se encontraba completamente mojado, el agua escurría por su rostro y la ropa se el pegaba a su piel delineando su fina y sensual figura. Kai se sonrojo y avanzo con pasos firmes y para cuando el neko se percato de su presencia ya era tarde por que kai lo tenia envuelto en un fuerte y tierno abrazo. El neko comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse.-

no, por favor kai… no me toques.- comenzó a gritar el neko y forcejear con mas fuerza.- estoy sucio.- gritaba una y otra vez, pero lejos de soltarle kai lo tomaba con mas fuerza. Rei logro liberar un brazo y lo dirigió hacia kai y todo con el afán de golpearle, pero no lo logro ya que kai detuvo su golpe con una mano, para después entrelazar sus dedos con el neko, y con el otro brazo lo atrajo hacia el, para después unir sus labios.

Al principio el neko se resistió pero al sentir los calidos labios de kai permitió que ahondara el beso… los chicos se separaron después de unos momentos, sus calidos alientos se rozaban, ambos estaban sonrojados.

Kai, ¿Por qué?- pregunto el neko al borde del llanto, kai sonrió.

Por que te amo…- dijo el ruso- japonés mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor. El neko llevo su mano libre a la mejilla del ruso y recorrió sus triángulos azules con sus dedos.- rei se sonrojo

¡Todavía me amas!.- murmuro mas sonrojado el neko, kai asintió.-

Así como tú lo haces.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba la larga coleta del neko entre sus pálidos dedos. Después de eso kai se acerco nuevamente al neko y comenzó a besar suavemente cada parte de su rostro hasta que llego a sus suaves y dulces labios….

Fin

Gomen por el atraso, y es que ya volví a la escuela y ahora si que casi no tengo acceso al Internet… pero ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les guste.


End file.
